Pit (SSB4)
Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Pit en ''Super Smash Bros. 4. Para ver información general sobre el personaje, véase Pit. Para ver información sobre su clon en el mismo juego, véase Pit Sombrío (SSB4).'' Pit (ピット''' Pitto'') es uno de los personajes que aparecen en la cuarta entrega de la serie de videojuegos [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|''Super Smash Bros.]], la cual funciona en las consolas Wii U y Nintendo 3DS. Entre las principales diferencias con la versión anterior del juego, Pit tiene varios movimientos nuevos basados en su aparición en ''Kid Icarus: Uprising. Atributos Pit es un personaje bastante equilibrado; sus características lo vuelven un personaje con una bastante equilibrada combinación de ataques acumuladores de daño así como de ataques potentes para sacar a los enemigos del escenario. Su principal fortaleza es la velocidad de sus ataques, permitiéndole realizar combos extensos y causar bastante daño al rival. Sus ataques aéreos lo dejan en una buena posición cuando se trata de acumular daño, sobre todo su ataque aéreo normal y su ataque aéreo hacia arriba; ambos bastante sencillos de conectar cuando el oponente está por los aires. Su velocidad en tierra, si bien no es la más alta, le permite también realizar combos de ataques con altas probabilidades de realizar un K.O. Su ataque Smash lateral cuenta con una buena potencia y un gran alcance, permitiendo asestar un golpe a rivales que tratan de resguardarse en la distancia; algo similar ocurre con su ataque Smash hacia abajo. Su ataque Smash hacia arriba funciona bien tanto como acumulador de daño, como ataque potente, pudiendo sacar del escenario a los rivales sin necesidad de que su nivel de daño sea considerablemente alto. Su ataque normal tiene un buen alcance y además es un perfecto acumulador de daño, sus ataques fuertes son bastante útiles para repeler a los enemigos y también para causarles un daño considerable. Todo lo anterior, sumado a una velocidad de ataque, una potencia y una defensa bastante equilibradas, vuelven de Pit un personaje bastante versátil en el combate. Su ataque especial normal, El Arco de Palutena, le da a Pit una buena oportunidad de ataque a distancia, siendo incluso capaz de lograr un K.O. cuando el personaje rival está cerca del borde del escenario o cuando ya cuenta con mucho daño. Su ataque especial hacia abajo, los Orbitales escudo, le protegen de ataques directos e indirectos, además de tener un efecto de reflexión que ayuda bastante contra rivales que optan por ataques indirectos. Su ataque especial lateral, el Brazal radial, cuenta con una alta prioridad, logrando cancelar una amplia gama de ataques poderosos y además, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, logrando también asestar un golpe potente al rival. Su ataque especial hacia arriba, el Don del vuelo, es un excelente método de recuperación en cuanto a distancia refiere. Su agarre tiene un alcance bastante considerable y además tiene una animación corta, permitiéndole reponerse rápidamente en caso de fallar el agarre. Además, sus lanzamientos cuenta con una fuerza bastante buena para causar daño al rival y que le permiten realizar combos aéreos bastante fuertes. Su principal debilidad, sin embargo, es que la gran mayoría de sus ataques lo dejan bastante expuesto. De fallar, Pit se vuelve un blanco fácil para los ataques de sus rivales, dado que las animaciones de sus ataques son bastante largas en comparación con las de otros personajes. Por ejemplo, la mayoría de sus ataques Smash, si bien son fuertes, dejan vulnerable a Pit por un periodo en el que el rival puede atacar abiertamente. Su ataque Smash hacia arriba resulta inútil cuando un rival de menor estatura que la de Pit está en el suelo y además, también lo deja bastante vulnerable a ataques de los rivales que se encuentren en el suelo. Otra flaqueza en los ataques de Pit está en sus ataques especiales, que si bien dotan a Pit de una increíble versatilidad en combate, son bastante predecibles debido al tiempo que tardan en accionarse. Su ataque especial lateral, por ejemplo, aun siendo un ataque de bastante potencia y alta prioridad, es sencillo de esquivar y de fallar, dejará a Pit vulnerable por un largo periodo. Su ataque especial hacia arriba lo dejará vulnerable por un periodo considerable cuando caiga al suelo además de no tener ningún efecto sobre los oponentes. Su ataque especial normal, si bien es un proyectil bastante versátil, deja a Pit vulnerable un tiempo, y además su potencia no es tan grande, por lo que conviene utilizarlo sólo cuando el oponente está a una distancia razonable. Su ataque especial hacia abajo, por otra parte, si bien es bastante bueno como método de protección, no tiene efecto alguno sobre los rivales por si sólo y además, tras terminar de realizarlo, Pit quedará vulnerable por un largo periodo. En conclusión, Pit es un personaje bastante útil para aquellos jugadores que opten por armar combos con suficiente fuerza para lograr un K.O. en poco tiempo, aunque deberán tener en cuenta los largos periodos de vulnerabilidad que este personaje trae consigo. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales *Normal: Pit lanza una tajada vertical descendente (2%) , para luego lanzar un corte horizontal (2%) , y por último lanzar una tajada vertical ascendente (5%) . Si se mantiene presionado el botón de ataque, Pit hace girar su espada causando un efecto atrapante sobre el oponente (aprox. 1% por golpe) , lo cual culmina con un corte horizontal (2%). *En carrera: Se lanza hacia el rival dando un giro. La animación cambia ligeramente dependiendo si las espadas de Pit están juntas o separadas . (11%) *Fuerte lateral: Pit lanza un corte hacia adelante, cerrando sus espadas sobre el oponente. (7-10%) *Fuerte hacia arriba: Da una voltereta en el aire, lanzando dos patadas. (2-10%) *Fuerte hacia abajo: Lanza un corte horizontal hacia abajo. (6%) Smash *Lateral: Arremete con sus espadas, primero con un corte descendente y luego con uno ascendente . (5-7%/10-14%) *Hacia arriba: Se alza un poco y da tres cortes rápidos hacia arriba. (3-4%/2%/8-11%) *Hacia abajo: Da dos navajazos rápidos, uno hacia enfrente y uno hacia atrás . Golpear con la punta de las espadas hace más daño. (10-14%/12-16%) Ataques de recuperación *Boca arriba: Se levanta y lanza una tajada descendente hacia ambos lados. (7%) *Boca abajo: Al momento de levantarse, lanza una tajada hacia ambos lados. (7%) *Al resbalar: Al momento de levantarse, golpea con su arco hacia ambos lados. (5%) *Desde el borde: Se alza en un giro de 180 grados y después se deja caer dando una patada horizontal. (7%) Ataques aéreos *Normal: Junta sus espadas y las hace girar rápidamente frente a él, golpeando 8 veces. (Golpes 1-7: aprox. 1% por golpe; Golpe 8: 4%) *Hacia adelante: Junta sus espadas y las lanza hacia enfrente, haciéndolas girar rápidamente. (Golpes 1-2: aprox. 2% por golpe; Golpe 3: 4%; Total: 7%) *Hacia atrás: Separa sus espadas y las extiende hacia atrás. (8-12%) *Hacia arriba: Junta sus espadas y las lanza hacia arriba, haciéndolas girar rápidamente. (2% por golpe; total: 10%) *Hacia abajo: Separa sus espadas y da un golpe hacia abajo con ellas. De conectar a la mitad de su trayectoria, este ataque tiene un efecto meteórico. (10%) Agarres y lanzamientos *Agarre: Estira su mano y toma al oponente . *Agarre en carrera: Se detiene y estira su mano para tomar al oponente . *Golpiza: Arremete contra el oponente con un rodillazo. (2%) *Lanzamiento hacia adelante: Tras asestar un golpe con sus espadas, lanza al oponente hacia enfrente. (10%) *Lanzamiento hacia atrás: Gira sobre sí mismo y lanza al oponente hacia atrás. (8%) *Lanzamiento hacia arriba: Lanza al oponente hacia arriba, se apoya sobre sus manos y lanza una patada con las dos piernas. (11%) *Lanzamiento hacia abajo: Lanza al oponente al suelo y luego le propina un golpe con sus espadas. (6%) Ataques especiales Otros Entrada *Desciende volando mientras está envuelto en un haz de luz dorada. Burlas *Normal: Pit gira los arcos y los junta, diciendo "C'mon!". En la versión japonesa, Pit dice "Shōbu da!" (勝負だ！''; traducido como "¡Luchemos!"). *Lateral: Pit blande el arco, diciendo "That all you got?!". En la versión japonesa, Pit dice "Mada mada!" (まだまだ！; traducido como "¡Aun no!"). *Inferior: Pit mira al cielo y extiende sus alas. Pose de victoria * Pit divide su arco en dos y los blande, creando vistosos destellos mientras dice "It's game over for you!". En la versión japonesa, Pit dice "Gekiha-!" (撃破ー!; traducido como "¡Derrotado!"). * Pit gira el arco varias veces y luego lo muestra hacia al frente, diciendo "That was easy!" o "What's up now!?". En la versión japonesa, Pit dice "Rakushō rakushō!!" (楽勝楽勝!; traducido como "¡Pan comido!"). * Pit hace el signo de la paz con sus dedos, diciendo "Victory!", de la misma manera en que lo hace cuando derrota a Hades en el final de Kid Icarus: Uprising. En la versión japonesa, Pit dice "Pīsu!" (ピース!; traducido como "¡Paz!"). Paleta de colores 700px|center Tema de victoria center Galería ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS'' Nuevo movimiento de Pit SSB4 (3DS).jpg|El Brazal radial de Pit. Flecha de Palutena SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pit usando el Arco de Palutena. Pit en la versión de 3DS SSB4.jpg|Pit haciendo una burla. Pit usando Don del vuelo SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pit utilizando el Don del Vuelo. Mega Man y Pit en Campo de Batalla SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Mega Man esquivando una Flecha de Pit. Pit y Samus en el Valle Gerudo - (SSB. for 3DS).jpg|Pit usando su arco para cortar el misil de Samus. Escenario de KI Uprising 3DS SSB4 (1).jpg|Pit y Mario en el Bosque Génesis. Pit y Donkey Kong en el Bosque Génesis SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pit y Donkey Kong en el interior del resultado de la explosión de la Bomba Génesis. Potenciadores y Poderes de la Smashventura SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pit recolectando potenciadores en Smashventura. Peach y Pit en la Casa rural SSB4 (3DS).png|Peach y Pit en la Casa Rural. Pit siendo atacado por un Flying Man SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pit siendo atacado por un Flying Man en Magicant. Mario, Luigi, Pit y Pit Sombrío en 3D Land SSB4 (3DS).png|Pit le lanza una flecha a Luigi, de igual modo que Pit Sombrío a Mario, en 3D Land. ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U'' Nuevo movimiento de Pit SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|El Brazal radial de Pit. Pit mirando hacia la pantalla SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pit realizando su Burla lateral. Burla inferior de Pit SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pit realizando su burla inferior. Pit atacando SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pit en una batalla contra Donkey Kong y Pikachu. Link y Pit SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Link y Pit disparando sus respectivas flechas en la versión de Wii U. Entrenadora de Wii Fit y Pit SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|La Entrenadora de Wii Fit y Pit. Orbitales escudo de Pit SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pit usando Orbitales escudo. Pit volando SSB4 (Wii U).png|Pit volando a altas velocidades. Brazal radial aéreo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|El Brazal radial de Pit realizado en el aire. Aldeano lanzando una Flecha de Palutena SSB4 Wii U.jpg|Pit usando el Arco de Palutena junto al Aldeano. Pit y la Entrenadora de Wii Fit en el Ring de boxeo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pit con la Entrenadora de Wii Fit. Pikachu y Pit en el Castillo del Dr. Willy SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pikachu y Pit en el Castillo del Dr. Wily. Peach atacando a Pit en el Ring de Boxeo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pit siendo golpeado por la corona de Peach. Pit cargando una flecha de luz - (SSB. for Wii U).jpg|Pit cargando una flecha de luz en el Ring de boxeo. Pit y el Aldeano en el Castillo del Dr. Willy, mirando hacia donde está el Yellow Devil SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pit y el Aldeano en el Castillo del Dr. Wily. Estela lanzando al Destello contra Pit SSB4 (Wii U).png|Pit esquivando a Destello. Maza de hierro SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pit siendo golpeado por Sonic con la Maza de hierro en el Templo de Palutena. Andross, Pit, Fox y Mario en la Galaxia Mario - (SSB. for Wii U).jpg|Mario, Fox y Pit con Andross al fondo en la Galaxia Mario. Pit usando los Tres Tesoros Sagrados en SSB4.png|Pit utilizando su Smash Final, los Tres Tesoros Sagrados. Bowser, Pit y Diddy Kong esquivando el ataque de Meloetta SSB4 (Wii U).png|Pit, Bowser y Diddy Kong esquivando el ataque de Meloetta en el Templo de Palutena. Metroide atacando a Pit en la Central Geotermica SSB4 (Wii U) .jpg|Pit siendo atacado por un Metroide en la Pirosfera. Pit contra Megaman.png|Pit realizando su posible ataque fuerte hacia arriba. Pac-Man usando su Smash Final en el Campo de Batalla SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pac-Man realizando su Smash Final, Pac-Man gigante junto a Pit en el Campo de batalla. Pit usando el Arco de Palutena SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pit usando el Arco de Palutena contra Link. amiibo amiibo de Pit.jpg|amiibo de Pit Embalaje del amiibo de Pit.jpg|Embalaje europeo del amiibo. Embalaje del amiibo de Pit (América).jpg|Embalaje americano del amiibo. Embalaje del amiibo de Pit (Japón).jpg|Embalaje japonés del amiibo. Descripción de los trofeos :'''Pit: Completar el Modo Clásico con Pit. :Aunque es un ángel, con alas y todo, Pit no puede volar sin la ayuda de su divinidad favorita, Palutena. En este juego, se le da bien luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia; además, puede rechazar proyectiles. Por no hablar de sus excelentes recuperaciones, gracias a los cuatro saltos seguidos que puede encadenar. :*''NES: Kid Icarus'' (08/1987) :*''N3DS: Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (03/2012) :Pit (alt.): *'3DS': Desbloqueado al completar el Modo All-Star. *'Wii U': Desbloqueado al comprar su trofeo en la tienda. :El brazal radial lanza a Pit hacia delante para golpear con un gancho hacia arriba. ¡Es tan poderoso que puede noquear a tu rival al instante! Si al usarlo te sales del escenario, puedes volver fácilmente con uno de sus ataques especiales hacia arriba. También puedes cargar el arco de Palutena, dispararlo hacia arriba y guiar la flecha en pleno vuelo. :*''NES: Kid Icarus'' (08/1987) :*''N3DS: Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (03/2012) Nintendo 3DS Trofeo de Pit SSB4 (3DS).png|Trofeo de Pit Trofeo de Pit (alt.) SSB4 (3DS).png|Trofeo de Pit (alt.) Wii U Trofeo de Pit SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo de Pit Trofeo de Pit (alt.) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo de Pit (alt.) Véase también Categoría:Burlas